


The Story Of Colleen Holt (One-Shot)

by PrincessMuk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Katie's mom - Freeform, Kerberos Mission, Pidge's mom - Freeform, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMuk/pseuds/PrincessMuk
Summary: Colleen Holt's life had been great. She had a wonderful husband, two beautiful children, and a cute dog named Bae Bae. Then, one news cast changed her entire life. Rated teen for like two swear words.





	The Story Of Colleen Holt (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> More people need to talk about Colleen!!!

Colleen Barnes had only been 22 when she’d married the love of her life. Samuel Holt. He had golden eyes and a smile that could light up the country. His energy and ambition spread to everyone he met, even those he’d only given a glance. His hair, which had been the color of fresh honey then, was always combed over slightly to one side, two hairs always sticking up in the back no matter how hard he tried to keep them down. He had a cat like grin when he was being mischievous, the constant twinkle in his eyes only brightening. His dream was to be an astronaut. Her dream was to start a family.

 

Coming from a rich family, Colleen had been able to get a beautiful house, tending to it and throwing parties to celebrate their perfect life as her husband pursued his career. The house had soon been populated with two beautiful children, Matthew and Katie, whom Colleen loved with all she was. Her family made her happier than anything ever had before.

 

Matt had always been smart. He’d taken an interest in Sam’s work early on, stating often that he wanted to be an astronaut, too. Once Samuel had started working for the Garrison, the most prestigious space program in the United States, and Matt had become old enough to attend, his dreams had come true. He’d had her father’s face, his expressions, but Colleen’s hair and eyes. Though, the twinkle in them wasn’t hers. He’d even taken Samuel’s grin, the two little hairs that refused not to stand up.

 

Katie, on the other hand, was a free spirit. Sassy at times, yet reserved all the same when it was needed. She’d been the perfect mix of a tomboy and a girly girl, not complaining when she was forced to dress up, but never really being into skirts or makeup in her daily life. She was always following her brother, stealing his glasses when her hair was shorter so she could look just like him. As she’d gotten older, she’d become the smartest kid in her class, science and math being her expertise. She’d be a computer specialist one day, Colleen knew it. Just like her brother.

 

They’d got a dog, too. Bae Bae. The name had been given by Katie, who had been only about six or seven and didn’t really have an accurate depiction of names yet. But the name stuck all the same. All of them loved that dog, but Katie and Samuel probably loved it the most. (Especially since they insisted on feeding him everything she cooked for them)

 

Life was wonderful.

 

Colleen had been 42 when she’d discovered her son and husband were dead.

 

They’d left only five months prior. Colleen had insisted they’d have a big family dinner before they left, Samuel joking about space peas the entire time. (He loved those peas, though Colleen had no idea why) Matthew was going on his first mission in space, which scared the hell out of her, but Samuel had gone on many missions in his life. They’d be fine.

 

Colleen had known Katie, who was fourteen at the time, would miss them more than she would. Her brother, her best friend, was leaving her. They’d taken a photo together before Samuel and Matthew had boarded their shuttle, Katie wearing her favorite lilac dress for the occasion. Katie had insisted Colleen print it out for her, though nobody really did that anymore. But Colleen understood.

Imagine Colleen’s horror as she peacefully sipped her coffee, having just put Katie to bed, as she watched the news. Then came on the worst sentence she’d heard in her life.

 

“The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing, and all crew members are believed to be dead.”

 

Colleen stared at the screen, heart shattering, as she touched her collarbone. She was on the verge of crying, though she wouldn’t. 

 

“The Galaxy Garrison has said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It is, indeed, a sad day for all humanity.”

 

A sad day for  _ humanity _ ? What about  _ her? _ Her  _ husband,  _ her  _ son, _ they were  _ dead. _ And she’d found out over the  _ news? _ The Garrison hadn’t even bothered to call! How could they just  _ ignore _ their family like that? How dare they . . .

 

It was then that Colleen heard a hiccup. She turned around, seeing Katie standing on the bottom of the stairs, crying. She slid down, burying her face in her hands as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She must have heard the whole thing. Colleen ran up to her immediately, sitting on the stairs next to her and holding her tight. Katie leaned into her, crying silently, as Colleen murmured sweet nothings into her ear.

 

“”It’s okay, sweetie . . . i-it’ll be okay . . . “

 

It wasn’t okay. None of this was okay. What was she supposed to do?!

 

She’d gone to see Commander Iverson the very next day, giving him a piece of her mind. There had been a lot of yelling and shouting, Colleen raising her voice for maybe the first time in her life. How  _ dare  _ he broadcast the deaths of half her family on the country-wide news without even  _ telling _ her first! How dare he  _ ruin their lives. _ He was the one responsible for their deaths. This was his fault.

 

She didn’t dare blame Takashi Shirogane, the pilot of the mission. Samuel had trusted him with his life in so many ways, even though he was only as old as Matt. She’d heard many stories about him, and the few times she’d met him, she’d known he was a great man. The entire Holt family thought so highly of him. She was upset to know that he’d died, too.

 

She’d called his mother after she left the Garrison, not wanting her to go through the same trauma she just had.

 

Colleen was still 42 when Katie ran away.

 

She’d left a note on the kitchen table.

 

_ “Dear mom, _

_ I’m so sorry I have to tell you like this, but I can’t stay here anymore and do nothing. I’m leaving. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I will be, I promise. I need to find out what really happened to Dad and Matt. I’m sorry I have to leave you to do it. _

_ I love you. _

_ ~Katie” _

 

She’d never come back.

 

The damn news had told her, once again, of the death of her daughter.

 

She’d been watching it, once again late at night. She’d been watching the news every night, just in case anyone found any information about her daughter. Her phone was always by her side, her entire life now dedicated to finding her daughter. She was only 14, after all.

 

“Three young cadets from the Galaxy Garrison went missing yesterday during the mysterious UFO sighting. The Academy refuses to give any more information, but insider reports claim they never made it to the barracks.”

 

Colleen had felt a pang of sadness at that, feeling horrible for the parents that were now in the position she was in only a few months ago. She wondered if the Garrison had actually called them, or if they’d been forced to discover it through the news . . .

 

It wasn’t until she saw the pictures of the cadets that what little hope was left inside of her was destroyed. A young, cocky boy named Lance McClain, probably Cuban, was the pilot. The engineer was a large Samoan named Hunk Garrett. But the computer specialist . . . the last cadet . . . it was Katie. “Pidge Gunderson” is what it said below her, but Colleen knew her daughter anywhere. Her hair was shorter, and she’d stolen her brother’s glasses, just like when she was little, but it was her.

 

She must have snuck into the Garrison to find out what happened. 

 

Colleen never thought she could be there. She’d already been banned from going back after she was found hacking their computers. That had happened when Colleen was out getting groceries. Surely, the  _ Galaxy Garrison _ was smart enough to recognize the same girl who had been making all of this trouble. 

 

But no, with a fake name, and probably a bunch of other fake credentials that the beautifully smart girl had come up, she’d gotten into the academy. As a  _ cadet. _

 

Colleen cried that night. She cried for Katie. She cried for Matt. She cried for Sam. Bae Bae had curled up on her lap, and she’d even cried for him. He was already seven years old . . . she’d only have him for so many years, and then . . . then she’d be all alone.

 

Her family was gone.

 

Her life was gone.

 

And so is the story of Colleen Holt.


End file.
